


Snowed In

by devoosha



Series: Klancemas 2019 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, Klancemas2019, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Snow Day, roommates to boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devoosha/pseuds/devoosha
Summary: Lance experiences his first Snow Day.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klancemas 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559779
Kudos: 70
Collections: Klance: Into the Multiverse, Klasix Master Collection





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 prompt was “Snowed In” and I thought it would be funny that Lance had never experienced it, and probably didn’t even know it was a thing.

**Snowed In**

The chime of his phone woke Keith on Wednesday morning, long before his alarm. He groped above his head to the shelf attached to the bunkbed he shared with Lance, his sleep-deprived brain thinking only one thing – shut it off before it woke the sleeping beauty on the top bunk.

His brain didn’t register it wasn’t the notification sound he set for his alarm. He lay on his back, his phone now fallen on his chest after shutting it off, staring at the underside of the bed above him.

He heard the text notification on Lance’s phone go off then, but Lance didn’t stir. He could see Lance’s brown hand hanging over the side of the bed, dangling to the right of him. Keith reached up and brushed his fingertips lightly over Lance’s, smiling as they twitched a little.

He stretched, luxuriating in the pull of muscles cramped from sleeping in one position all night. A deep breath as the sleep cleared slowly from his mind. A glance at the window, however, halted that clearing with a jolt of confusion. It was still dark. His alarm was set for nine, so it should at least be light out. And wait, it was Wednesday, the one day Lance got up early for a class. Lance was usually leaving when he got up. 

In fact, didn’t he set his alarm fifteen minutes early so he could get up and give Lance a few kisses goodbye before he left?

He lifted his phone so he could see the time. 7:13 am. What the fuck? Why would he set his alarm this early?

That’s when he noticed the notification. It wasn’t an alarm; it was a notification from the school’s app. Rolling his eyes at his sleep-slowness, he opened the app to read it. 

_***UPDATE: Altea University CLOSED for Wednesday, December 4, due to SNOW CONDITIONS. Check email and blackboard for class updates._

Classes canceled? That must have been why Lance’s phone buzzed too. Keith sat up, pushed the covers off, and stood up to go to the window. It was still snowing, part of the weather system which had moved in a few days ago. For some reason, this storm was hovering over the state, reluctant to move on over Lake Huron and toward the rest of the northeast. Three feet of snow fell on the university over the last few days, and must have put in a huge last effort early this morning to add another foot. Keith could see the sidewalks crisscrossing campus weren’t cleared.

Snow drifted halfway up the first floor windows of the dorm next door, so he wondered if their dorm was the same. It had to be. Were they essentially trapped for the day inside? It wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, though he was disappointed to miss his class. They were supposed to do presentations today, so a delay would cut into their study reviews for the next couple of weeks. Besides, he worked hard half the night, in spite of distractions in the form of the sleeping boy on the top bunk, to finish his power point for it.

Could they even get to the dining hall to eat? It didn’t look like it. Would the halls be open? It was something he wasn’t sure of, and, by the looks of things outside, they definitely wouldn’t be open for breakfast. There were pop tarts on Lance’s shelf, so at least they wouldn’t starve this morning. They rarely took breakfast in the dining hall anyway, opting for the extra time to sleep to the last minute.

They were snowed in. Visions of snuggling with Lance for the day, watching movies and stealing kisses from each other sounded like the exact perfect thing to do. Suddenly, this snow day sounded like the best gift nature could give him.

Turning from the window, he stepped over to the bunk bed they shared. Lance was eye level to him on his bunk, if he stood on tiptoes, and he gently shook Lance awake. “Lance?”

Lance stirred, withdrawing his hand from where it hung over the side of the bed so it disappeared under the covers.

“Lance?”

“Five more minutes, Roni,” Lance mumbled, turning fully over to face the wall.

Keith laughed, softly so as not to further disturb his boyfriend. Still, he wanted to let Lance know he could sleep in. Keith would turn off his alarm, but he didn’t know Lance’s lock code for the phone. Putting his hand on Lance’s shoulder, he shook him again. “Lance,” he said, a little louder.

Lance half rose, turned, and flumped on the bed, getting a loud creak from it. He turned his head to look at Keith with half-lidded, tired eyes. Keith thought Lance tried to glare at him, but the attempt was ruined by the cute smoosh of the side of Lance’s face on the pillow. “Why are you doing this to me?”

“I wanted to let you know you could turn off your phone, sleepyhead,” Keith said. “School’s canceled.”

He watched Lance process this information for a moment. “Canceled?”

“Mhm. The snow is too bad. It looks like we got another foot last night. The drifts against Bond Hall next door cover the windows on the first floor.”

“They cancel school for snow?” Lance lifted himself onto his elbows, staring down at Keith.

“Well, yeah. Sometimes it gets bad enough for it.”

“Holy shit!”

“You didn’t know that?” Keith asked.

“Keith, I’m from Miami. We only cancel for hurricanes! I had no idea I could get a day off for snow!”

Lance was wide-awake and bright-eyed now. “Well, we do. I think we’re snowed in here, too. I’ll have to check, but I don’t think we can get out.”

“This is absolutely amazing! Wait! What if we starve, Keith! Shit, we’re gonna die!”

“Calm down, drama queen!” Keith said, laughing. “We won’t starve. There’s a message on your phone about the cancelation. Get some more sleep, if you want. It’s still pretty early.”

“I can’t sleep now, Keith! I have to enjoy this day off!”

* * *

Lance was true to his word. With energy Keith rarely saw during the week, Lance bounded out of bed and into the shower. The first hour or so after he woke up, they both went through their individual morning routines, ate pop tarts, and checked their school app, the “Blackboard”, for any messages from their instructors. Both had assignments to complete in the absence of a class, but Lance declared that was something to worry about for another day. 

Keith couldn’t – his assignment was a reading and to fill out a review sheet during his class time. He didn’t mind because he liked the class. Lance pouted because it would cut into their day off time together, only to have Keith remind him they were in school and it wouldn’t take more than an hour out of the day.

While they were breakfasting, their RA, Doug, checked in with them. He told them they were, indeed, snowed in and couldn’t leave the building yet. Campus facilities was slowly working their way across campus, but their dorm was low on the list. Doug said if they were interested, the RA’s had organized an impromptu party that afternoon in the lobby.

That perked Lance up more. A party! Keith, however, cringed inwardly. He did not enjoy parties, especially when he didn’t know anyone. Just because he’d lived in this dorm all semester didn’t mean he knew anyone in it. Other than Lance and Doug. Lance looked so excited though.

* * *

It wasn’t so much a party as it was a gathering of people in the dorm, milling around the lobby, occupying every flat surface on which to sit. By the time they dragged themselves down (Keith had to finish his homework), there weren’t many places to sit. Keith had no idea how they got food – there was pizza boxes strewn about the little end tables in the lobby. Keith could see the doors leading outside to the quad were still drifted over with snow.

“Have pizza, guys. Two sophomores jumped out of their second floor window and waded downtown to get some!” Doug said, shoving a box in front of them.

“Wow, I’m surprised anything was open,” Lance said.

“It’s Mike’s Pizza. The owners live next door to the restaurant,” Doug said with a shrug that made the box bob so Keith missed his grab for a slice. “Sorry,” he said, steadying his hand so Keith could help himself. 

The little party wasn’t as bad as Keith feared. He did feel uncomfortable, but, as always, Lance made everything easier for him. He took the lead on conversations and never pressured Keith to join in. Not that he didn’t let Keith go without saying anything. He drew Keith into a few and while Keith stammered his way through, Lance never let it go for too long. 

Lance was a social butterfly. It was one of the things Keith admired about him – his ability to fit himself into any situation and make people like him. Keith knew a relationship with him would be difficult in that respect. He didn’t want to hold Lance back, but the thought he’d be in all these potential social situations did make him freak out a little.

The lobby had a large screen TV in it and was currently playing one of the Avengers movies. The noise and the conversations he’d suffered through were getting Keith close to his limit. Before he realized it, Lance subtly guided him to the back of the large group, more near the reception desk and mailboxes. There was a bench there and he settled Keith next to him.

“Doing ok?” Lance asked. He wasn’t too close to Keith – Lance gave him plenty of space, but still kept contact by holding Keith’s hand. Keith focused on their hands.

“Yeah.”

“I noticed you looked a little uneasy. Do you want to go back up to our room?”

“You noticed that?”

“Of course I did. I figured you were getting overwhelmed with the crowd, so I brought you over here. But if you want, we can go back up.”

Keith couldn’t believe it. He knew Lance was having fun. He got into a heated, but friendly, debate with a large group of their dorm mates over who was the strongest Avenger. He talked excitedly about living in Florida with a sophomore girl on the third floor. He made sure to get pointers from the two who braved the snow to retrieve the pizza (“You never know, Keith! Maybe we can be the heroes next year!”).

So, yes, Lance was having fun, but he was willing to go back to the room. “You’d go back up?”

“Yeah!” Lance said, all enthusiasm. 

“But you’re having a good time?”

“Well, I am, but if you’re not, then we should go.”

“I can go up. You don’t have to leave.”

“Don’t you want to hang out with me?” Lance asked, meanly throwing in a pouty look at Keith.

“Of course I do, but you shouldn’t have to leave for me.”

“I want to. I want to do whatever you want to do. If you’re uncomfortable doing something, we don’t have to do it.”

That was. Unexpected. But then Keith realized it shouldn’t be. Hadn’t Lance been like this the whole semester? How many times had they left parties early with Lance claiming a headache, or homework deadlines, or the party was boring? 

“How do you know?”

“Know what?”

“That I need space?”

Lance lifted a shoulder in a half-shrug. “My sister, Rachel, is the same. Sort of. Hers is a little worse. You can last a long time. Not sure if it’s cause you’re stubborn,” and Lance gently poked him in the head, “or you don’t have the anxiety as bad, but I know you have it.”

“I’m that obvious?”

“I know the signs,” Lance said. “It’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” Keith thought he must have been blushing. “We’ll just deal with it.”

“I hate the thought of you missing out…”

“Missing out on these people?” Lance scoffed. “It’s you I want to be with, not them. Not saying they aren’t nice, but honestly I would love to go back up to our room, put on our jammies, cuddle under your comforter, and enjoy the rest of this snow day watching holiday movies. Oo! And I have hot cocoa mix too. With marshmallows! I’ll make you some. Does that sound good?”

“That sounds heavenly.”

“I can’t wait to kiss hot chocolate off your lips.”

“I’ll make sure to keep drinking it then.”

Laughing, Lance got to his feet and pulled Keith after him. Holding up a finger to his lips, Lance let go of his hand and snuck over to the nearest table where the stack of pizza boxes sat. He looked through them, slid one out from the middle, and returned to Keith. In answer to Keith’s puzzled look, “We’ll need dinner, Keith.”

“We can’t just take a pizza, Lance!”

“Don’t worry, I gave Doug a twenty earlier to help pay for all this. I think that gets us a whole pizza, don’t you?”

“I’m sure it does,” Keith agreed, following Lance to their room to enjoy the rest of their snow day.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, this was a hard one to write. I don’t want any of these too long, so I tried to keep it short. I want to show they are both adjusting to being roommates that are now boyfriends. I also wanted to show a little more how much Lance cares about Keith and vice-versa. 
> 
> I’m basing Keith a lot off myself - the social anxiety and living in Michigan (this is set in Michigan and Keith is from a small town two hours away from the fictional university which I put in the western side of the state near Lake Michigan). Just a little background.
> 
> Holler at me on Tumblr @ devooshawrites


End file.
